kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ball
|type = Transformational/Melee |hat = The shell of a red and blue ball. |icon = |enemies = Bubbles |bosses = Paint Roller's baseball}} Ball is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. It has so far only appeared in Kirby's Adventure and its remake Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. General Information When Ball is used, Kirby becomes a perfect sphere and is able to roll and bounce around the level when the jump button is held, damaging anything he hits in the air. The longer he falls, the more force his bounce will have when he hits the ground. Ball is a fast-moving ability and can be difficult to control when faced with a wall or cliff. On top of that, although Kirby is invincible when flying through the air, he is vulnerable both at the peak of his jump and immediately after he hits the ground, meaning he will take damage if he happens to land directly in front of a moving enemy (or lands right on top of a boss or invincible enemy like Shotzo). However, while it may be impractical when dealing with minor ground-borne enemies, the Ball ability's saving grace is, strangely, its sheer damage: it can destroy most of the game's bosses with a mere four hits, and mini-bosses (the ones that don't grab Kirby) with as few as two or three. Also, in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Ball Kirby (when not in ball form) has a sort of a hat like Yo-Yo or Wheel, but not exactly alike and without a visor. Strangely, there is another design for this cap in the icon. Along with Hi-Jump, it was upgraded - the top of the screen is considered a wall and will not reset Kirby's momentum. Moveset In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Ball Kirby is one of three Copy Abilities that appear as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee, the others being Fire and Fighter. Out of these three, it is the only one that doesn't return in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Flavor texts Related Quotes In Other Languages The meaning of the name of the Ball ability is very consistent throughout other languages. Its Japanese name is ボール (Bōru), meaning Ball. Its German name, Ball, Spanish name, Pelota, French name, Balle, and Italian name, Palla, also all mean Ball. Finally, its Chinese name, 球球 (Qiú qiú), means Ball. Trivia *What appear to be the American and Japanese flags are depicted on Ball's ability icon in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, giving it resemblance to a Gymnastic event, where the flags of the various nations competing are often displayed as part of the arena. **Also, the ability icon shows Kirby wearing a wig. He never actually wears this when wielding the ability. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Ball" Introduction Video Artwork KA Ball.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Gallery KA_Ball_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Trophy235.PNG|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Trophy) KNiD_Ball_Screenshot.png|Kirby when not in ball form - Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Sprites and Models Ball Kirby KA.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Kirby Ball Trophy 5395.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Trophy) Ability Kirby Ball 2953.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Other Ability Icons BalliconKA.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) de:Ball es:Pelota fr:Balle it:Palla ja:ボール zh:球球 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities Category:Transformational Copy Abilities